Romulan Republic
The Romulan Republic (Rihan: Rheilhhu Rihan) was a breakaway state of the Romulan Star Empire following the Hobus supernova of 2387. It was officially formed in 2409 by Romulan and Reman refugees and resistance fighters who were opposed to the regime of Empress Sela and the Tal Shiar. Mol'Rihan (meaning New Romulus in the Romulan language) in the Azure sector served as the republic's capital.STO mission: "New Romulus Aid" D'Tan, leader of the Romulan-Vulcan reunification movement, served as Proconsul. Reman Resistance leader Obisek also served in the leadership of the fledgling government. History The origins of the Republic can be traced back to the teachings of Spock during his time on Romulus with the Reunificationists. Many of his followers, including D'Tan, sought to escape the constant fear and paranoia that pervaded the Star Empire and were given an opportunity to do so following the Hobus supernova in 2387. By 2409 the Republic - not yet recognized as a faction separate from the Star Empire - controled a number of warbirds, many of them older designs that have fallen out of service with the Romulan Star Navy. That same year, the Republic colonizes Dewa III, which it renames "New Romulus" and declares it its new capital. Shortly afterward, the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire convened a conference on Khitomer in order to discuss full diplomatic recognition of the Romulan Republic. Although the Federation and the Klingon Empire both recognized and agreed to support the Republic, Empress Sela of the Star Empire vowed to hunt down and punish D'Tan and his followers. Later in 2409, an Iconian gateway leading to the Solanae Dyson Sphere at the Beta-Delta Quadrant border was discovered and re-activated in the Republic-controlled Jouret System. Standing in a similar position as Bajor when the Bajoran wormhole was discovered, Dyson Joint Command was formed under the purview of the Romulan Republic, but in close cooperation with the Federation and the Klingon Empire in order to explore and secure the Dyson Sphere on the far-side of the gateway. In early 2410, the Republic further progressed on its path to be an equal partner with the Federation and the Klingon Empire, when it took part in a conference in the newly discovered Jenolan Dyson Sphere deep within the Delta Quadrant. The Romulan Republic soon actively assisted in defending both Earth and Qo'noS from an Undine surprise attack and subsequently participated in a cease-fire meeting between the Empire and the Federation. This meeting led to the Jenolan Accords and the formation of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. Later in 2410, New Romulus was attacked by the Iconian Heralds. Despite heavy losses, the Republic, together with the Federation, Klingon Empire and many other allies from the entire galaxy, were able to end the Iconian War. Organization Various agencies make up the Republic government. Romulan Temporal Defense Civilian Dhæhhr Lakhræm Sien'oielh (Romulan Temporal Defense) was tasked with investigating time travel and other temporal events. One of the agency's primary concerns was to preserve the events which formed the Republic, which included preventing any parties who from using time travel to stop the destruction of Romulus and Remus, or any other relevant event. Military The military body of the Republic was the Ihsein Rheilhhu Rihan (Romulan Republican Force), which was comprised of both the Army and Navy. Headquartered at New Romulus Command, the military also oversaw the New Romulus Shipyards and facilitated development and construction of new warbirds. Admiral Klau Kererek led the military beginning in 2409. Territory The Romulan Republic was situated in the Tau Dewa sector block but sought to expand into the territory of the Romulan Star Empire. With the reactivation of the Iconian gateway network, the Republic gained access to the Solanae Dyson Sphere in the Delta Quadrant. Planets and systems * Azure sector ** Carraya system *** Carraya IV ** Jouret system * Nimbus sector ** Beta Thoridor system *** Beta Thoridor planet ** Dewa system *** New Romulus * Narendra sector ** Galorndon Core system ** Gamma Eridon system ** Nequencia Alpha system ** Pheben system Appendices External Links References Category:Governments Category:Organizations